international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophaelia Roese
History In the beginning ... Ophaelia Emma-Leigh Navaea Roese the daughter of two Pure Blood parents, Emma-Leigh and Jack Roese. Jack was born a werewolf, his family was cursed long ago only to ever produce Werewolves, forever sullying their Pure-Blood reputation. Something he never told Emma or the rest of her family. He was uncertain of what the horrible truth would have done to his new family, and his unborn child. Ten and half-months after secluding himself only during his unsightly transformations, and claiming it was "work related" Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Ophaelia Jack noted immediately that she looked nothing like him. She looked so much like her mother it lead him to offer the suggestion of giving Ophaelia her mother's given name as her middle name, Emma-Leigh. During her first three years of life Ophaelia didn't display traits that would lead anyone to believe she was not a normal Pure-Blood witch. It was still early in her life, and the Roese family could not even be sure she was not in fact a dreaded Squib. It was not until Ophaelia's seventh birthday that Jack's worst fears were realized. Ophaelia has a temper, and as a child when something didn't go her way she wasn't going to sit back and take it. The little girl would fly into a rage emotionally transforming into the sort of monster, a monster the Roese family knew all too well. At the first sight of this behavior they all bowed their heads in shame. Try in vain as she might to calm her little beast there was nothing Emma-Leigh could do, and Oma Roese stepped in. The Roese family as their own pack have a psychic connection with one another, Oma Roese being the equivalent of their leader, better know as their Lupa oversees all. Heather, Addison, and Jack were left with teaching Ophaelia to control herself both in her human and wolf form, which was not an easy task. Ophaelia was born aggressive, and independent, she wanted no part of the pack from the start. Background Personality Ophaelia has an inner demon, it is all due to the Roese family curse, she is a werewolf and when not able to gratify what it is her animal mentality wants it frustrates her causing her to lash out. With the condition from the Roese pack she has learned to take what is dished out in spades, which is quite a feat considering how long it took to get her to remain in her human form when agitated. She does have some self-control, despite her taste for violence. Ophaelia was enrolled in the International Academy of Magic very late, by about her Fifth year. She has not attended any magical school previously she was still far too aggressive the previous four years. Oma Roese believed that she was ready, and she was. The Roese family has not admitted that she or they are werewolves. :Strengths: Alert, Tough, Efficient :Weaknesses: Tense, Unimaginative, Spiteful Appearance Ophaelia looks like her mother, she has no resemblance to the Roese family aside from the fact that she carries the curse. In her human form she is beautiful and often mistaken for a Veela. She has long flowing dark blonde/light brown hair at it's longest it falls past her shoulders. She has heart stopping ice blue eyes, eyes that are so spectacularly blue it is mesmerizing. In her werewolf form she looks harmless, despite the fact that she is a bloodthirsty wolf. Her eyes are a pale amber, very yellow, and her fur is the same shade of brown as her hair. The difference being the black markings around her face, back, and tail. The markings of the Roese pack. Abilities Possessions Roese Grove - Roese family farm Pets ; Barred Owl : Kanerva (Heather) Frisian Horse : Kosto (Vengeance) Lamb : Kivi (Stone) Relationships Family Personal * Please Owl me if you would like your character listed here. ---- Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Werewolf Category:Witch Category:Born in America Category:German Category:Finnish Category:Students Category:Charbonneau Category:Roese Family Category:Fifth Years Category:July Birthday Category:15 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "O" Category:Ophaelia Roese